Faith In Humanity
by GirlWithABook
Summary: "Don't worry, I'm not mad," she reassured him. "Wait," Ginny said, reaching over and pushing Harry clean off the bed, "now I'm not mad."    Harry landed with a thud. "Ouch," he deadpanned from the carpet.


Disclaimer: All characters (c) J.K. Rowling, plot line (c) GirlWithABook

This one-shot was requested by my friend. So, since I am such an amazing friend, I wrote it the same hour he asked me. Here it is!

Enjoy!

**Faith In Humanity**

**XxXx**

Ginny leaned against a cold, stone pillar, taking in what was left of her school. The main entrance had been smashed, and most of the Great Hall was diminished. What was left of it was used as an infirmary; the Hospital Wing had been crushed.

She heaved a sad sigh, kicked a small chunk of stone across the floor. Everything was going to change now. Soft footsteps echoed down the hall, and Ginny looked up to see Luna Lovegood skipping toward her.

"Hello, Ginny," she greeted airily, giving a small smile. Her long, blonde hair was dark in patches, singed and filled with soot. She had a growing bruise on one side of her face, but she still managed to be her same, cheery self. Ginny's heart went out to her.

"Hello, Luna. Have you heard from your dad, yet?" She asked, remembering what Ron had said about their adventures.

Luna brightened immediately. "Oh, yes. He's been let off all charges from a special request by Harry. Wasn't that nice of him?"

Ginny smiled at the thought of him. "Yes, that was very kind of him. Speaking of Harry, have you seen him lately? I'm beginning to get worried." She hadn't seen Harry since the battle ended.

Luna nodded. "Yes, he asked for a sandwich. I'm on my way to the kitchen right now, actually. Care to join me?"

"Alright," agreed Ginny setting off beside Luna to the kitchen.

"We'll have to hurry, though. The nargles will find us soon, and I've run out of turnip."

Ginny looked at her friend questioningly. "Turnip?"

"Oh yes, nargles hate it. Would you like some?" Luna reached into her pocket, and pulled out a whole turnip, handing it to Ginny.

"Oh, uh…thanks, Luna." Ginny slipped the vegetable into her pocket as they neared the portrait of the fruit bowl.

Luna reached up with one hand, tickling the pear. It giggled, and the painting swung away from the wall, revealing the kitchens.

Winky appeared before them immediately. "What can Winky get for Miss Weezy?" she asked, her bulbous eyes shining.

"A sandwich, please, Winky," Ginny requested.

Minutes later, Winky trotted up to her with a sandwich on a white china plate.

Ginny took it gratefully, and then thought of something else. "Could I have some treacle tart with this, too?" she asked, remembering Harry's liking for it.

Winky nodded, disappearing once again, and reappearing moments later with another plate full of treacle tart.

Ginny thanked the elf, taking both plates in one hand, and walking toward the exit.

"Are you off to visit Harry?" called Luna. "Don't forget to warn him of the nargles!" Ginny smiled to herself as she stepped out of the kitchen, and into the hall.

"Don't worry, Luna," she called before swinging the painting shut.

Halfway down the hall, she met Neville. "Ginny, I'm sorry about…" he trailed off, seeing the look on Ginny's face.

"It's all right, Neville," Ginny said sadly, looking down at her well-worn shoes. "You were really brave back there, by the way."

Neville's face filled with pride. "Yeah, my Gran's really proud of me. She said my dad couldn't have done any better," he beamed.

Ginny smiled. "I have to find Harry. I have his sandwich," she explained, raising her hand that was holding the sandwich.

"Oh, I saw him go up to his dorm a while ago," Neville informed her.

Ginny nodded, making her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She didn't even ask for password, the painting swung open when she saw Ginny coming.

No one asked Ginny where she was going as she took the stairs up to the boy's dormitory. Ginny's heart fluttered as she pushed the door open gently. Harry was sitting on his bed, it was still there, even though he hadn't attended his seventh year.

He looked up when she entered the room. He smiled weakly when his eyes landed on the food. Ginny put the food on his nightstand, and took a step toward him.

She then caught him off guard by launching herself at him, and hugging him tightly. "I missed you," she whispered.

He buried his face in her neck. "I missed you, too."

Ginny reluctantly let go of him, picking up the food. "Eat," she commanded, sitting down on his bed. He joined her, eating his sandwich with gustatory glee. "Hungry?"

He nodded, since his mouth was currently full of treacle tart.

Once the food was gone, Harry turned to face Ginny. "I'm sorry I left you, Gin. I shouldn't have."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, you did the right thing. And for heaven's sake, stop doubting yourself!" She hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"So you're not mad at me?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ginny contemplated it for a minute. "Well, if you put it like that…"

Harry's eyes widened. "Wait, don't be mad at me," he pleaded, waving his hands wildly. "Forget I said anything!"

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not mad," she reassured him. "Wait," Ginny said, reaching over and pushing Harry clean off the bed, "_now_ I'm not mad."

Harry landed with a thud. "Ouch," he deadpanned from the carpet.

Ginny giggled as she rolled off the bed and landed next to him. "This carpet's surprisingly comfortable," she noted, resting her head on Harry's chest.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I could stay here all day."

…

An hour later, Ron walked into the boy's dormitory to see Harry asleep on the floor, and Ginny asleep, too, on his chest.

Ron gave a faint smile. "If they don't get married one day, I'll lose all faith in humanity," he whispered to himself, closing the door. He'd have time to talk to Harry later.

**XxXx**

Review, and you will make me, and my friend, very happy.


End file.
